


《为什么穿错衣服了》

by Dinosaur023



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur023/pseuds/Dinosaur023
Kudos: 13





	《为什么穿错衣服了》

  
现场后台，天色已经晚了，大家都在待机室里等待直播的开始，只有年底才有的同台让成员们都聚在一起，十几个人仿佛几十个人一样吵闹。  
李帝努安静的支着脑袋待在他道英哥旁边漫不经心的看几个哥哥互相斗嘴，余光一直注意着这几天跟自己闹矛盾的人跟只扑棱的小鸟一样穿梭在成员间说说笑笑，看了这边两三回了就是不肯过来。本以为今天态度好了不少，肯回话也会笑，这气是算消了，没想到还是不乐意搭理自己。  
想到这李帝努沉了沉嘴角，看到一直注意的人突然慌张的四下望了望，和朴星的交谈传入耳内:"jisung啊，看到我的充电宝了吗？"  
"没看见，哥是放在更衣室了吧？"朴星想了想回道，"我换衣服的时候还看见了。"  
  
听到弟弟这么说，黄仁俊只好走出待机室拐进了隔壁的更衣室里找自己的宝。李帝努垂着眼思考了两秒，觉得这是一个不让别扭延续到下一年的好机会，想罢站起身也跟了上去，也没管身边的哥哥们。  
进了更衣室，只有黄仁俊一个人，正在自言自语嘀咕找东西的阿糕背对着门压根没注意到有人进来了，正在努力的翻找软凳上的衣物，手上还抱着一摞。  
  
李帝努轻轻把门关上，反手拧上了锁，锁卡嗒的声响把这个更衣室隔绝成了一个小小的密闭的空间。  
  
关门的动静被黄仁俊捕捉到了，疑惑的抱着衣物有些费劲的回头看了一眼，然而看了一眼就僵住了，门口的人正垂着眉目看着自己，长长的睫毛盖住了眼里的情绪，更衣室里昏暗的灯光打下来，显得格外有压迫感。  
虽然比自己小一点，但是黄仁俊从来没把自己男友当成弟弟看待过，不笑的模样经常令人发怵，黄仁俊没敢再看，更别提自己还在单方面闹矛盾，拉不下脸去说话，扭过头抿着嘴一时不知道该做什么反应。

  
幸而在两人相处里自己从不是需要主动的那一个，黄仁俊听着背后近至的声音，心跳的有点快，还没来得及反应，两只手就轻轻攀上了自己的腰，肩头也一重，熟悉又温暖的气息瞬间笼罩了自己，这种令人安心的味道会上瘾，黄仁俊甚至不知道要不要挣开。  
犹豫间，把头搁在自己头上的李帝努说话了，温热的鼻息喷在颈边，  
有些痒痒的，"仁俊啊，还在生气吗？"  
提到这事黄仁俊清醒了少许，没挣开也不吭声，沉默的应对着问题，李帝努也不恼，一双笑眼又出现了，人都抱到了消气还会远吗，"不生气了，好不好？我错了。"  
  
黄仁俊抿着唇，紧闭着嘴没打算回话，意志坚决得很，以表示自己是有原则的，却发现这种应对方式根本吓不退身后的人。不仅搂的更紧了点，跟只小狗似的还使劲蹭了蹭，笑的憨憨，"仁俊啊，真的不说话吗？"

  
阿糕没在怕的，翻着白眼冷哼了一声，想把人推开出去，却感觉到本来放在自己腰上的手不知道什么时候已经滑到了腰腹，缓慢的隔着衬衫摩挲着。  
  
意识到无论是场合还是气氛都不合时宜，黄仁俊想要教训一下过分的男友，又不能说话，只好把抱着的衣物都放回软凳上，捋了捋袖子想动手教教这人花儿为什么这要红。  
然而武力值注定着如果男友不想，自己就没办法怎么样，不仅反抗失败，还被脱掉了外套。并且听到了抱怨:"舞台服装摸起来真的太不舒服了，我都没办法好好抱着你。"

  
主动用低沉的声音讲可爱又委屈的话是李帝努平常不会轻易用的杀招，黄仁俊迅速被击中，衬衫扣子被解了好几颗才反应过来自己被分散了注意力，赶紧护住自己剩下的衬衫扣子，"喂！你疯了吧，这是什么地方你不知道吗？"

没想到这人开始胡说八道，"但是我就想在这，这是仁俊一直不理我的惩罚。"语气理直且气壮，油盐不进的样子让黄仁俊有些慌张和暴躁，用手肘撞了一下，问道:"你到底想干嘛！？"

李帝努笑眯眯温柔的回:"干你？"

黄仁俊被这个过于直白的答案惊呆了，好半天没缓过来，等反应过来了皮带都被扯开了，这会黄仁俊还顾及着衣服，伸手去抢救却被握住手腕摁在了更衣室的墙壁上，仰头承受着猛然的亲吻，闷哼了一声。

亲吻的水声在狭小的空间里很明显，李帝努稍稍松开了怀里快要不能呼吸的人，贴着唇笑了，轻轻的问:"仁俊啊，听到了吗？"  
被吻的差点背过气的黄仁俊懵懵的重复嗫嚅:"听到了…听到了什么？"  
  
李帝努自顾自的把没防备的人裤子扒下来，笑着道:"哥哥们，成员们，在说话呢。"黄仁俊立刻就意识到了这人有多恶趣味，张口还没来得及骂娘就又被重新堵住了嘴，舌头细致又黏糊的照顾嘴里的角落，刚刚吃过的桃味硬糖残留的味道愈发的甜腻。  
  
黄仁俊一边被吻一边分心去感受墙壁后的动静，喧闹声透过薄薄的墙壁，融入安静的空气里，好像在参与着这一空间里所发生的事。  
  
这种认知让人感到羞耻，却又刺激，催生着性渴望，本来只是赌气没有任何感觉的黄仁俊觉得自己也被这种氛围逗弄的有些燥热。  
血气方刚的少年是难以忍受自己是被支配的，刚刚还被吻的喘不过气的人一反常态，一把扯着对方的绿色外套拽了下来，在李帝努讶异的眼神里勾着肩膀吻了回去。  
  
难分难解中腿间的性器已经抬了头，但这种晒鸟姿势格外难为情，黄仁俊撇过眼不看自己白花花的身子，耳根子都红透了。  
殊不知这种害羞样更招人喜欢，李帝努把自己卡在身下人的双腿之间，俯身轻轻吻着漂亮的锁骨和胸前的红嫣，"仁俊尼太可爱了，怎么办。"

黄仁俊眯着水眸有些喘，化了妆的眼尾好像能勾人，明明娇媚的劲都从骨子透出来了，嘴上说的都还是不饶人的话。"不怎么办，你快点，节目要开始了。"

这还催上了，李帝努挑挑眉，掏出特意拿上没想到真的派上用场的凡士林，挑了不少开始做扩张。  
虽然性事是快乐的，但每次做前戏黄仁俊都想口吐芬芳，双方都忍得很辛苦不说，甬道被手指一点点撑开的感觉其实算不上好，疼痛夹杂着异物感，但习惯了之后又显得不够了，手指照顾不到的地方有些痒意，湿滑的穴口不断的收缩，前头的性器也完全硬起来了，发梢有些汗津津的。

  
李帝努有点无奈，感觉这样也没扩张完，可也架不住催促和时间紧急，把手指拔了出来，换上自己的性器，纵然如此，还是不免担忧:"仁俊啊，会很痛的，没关系吗？"  
黄仁俊耐心面临售罄，便刺激自己男友:"你行不行，不行我来！"

没人喜欢不行这俩字，特别是男人，李帝努受了刺激，一狠心撞了进去，穴口因为扩张不够，紧致的过分，进去了之后，却是温温柔柔的被包裹着。  
黄仁俊疼的差点没背过气去，小声嘶嘶的抽着气，仰着脖颈露出脆弱美丽的线条。李诺安抚的照顾着敏感点，身下慢慢的撞着。

性器擦过前列腺有着莫大的快感，性器的顶端刮过穴肉，在里头摩擦着打转，这种精神被支配的感觉让黄仁俊的低吟失去连贯性，断断续续的带着点哭音。快感而至音量也会越来越大，呜咽声在这小小的空间里，漂浮成暧昧和欲望。  
李诺伸手捂住了对方的口鼻，笑的极其温柔"仁俊啊不要叫哦，你希望他们都听见吗？"  
与温柔的语气相比，下身的动作却很野蛮，确认能够接受之后，就一下一下捅得极深，黄仁俊被插弄得无法思考，仿佛只剩下能够感受快感的器官。

偏偏这时一墙之隔外的嘈杂声开始变大，  
这般薄的墙壁根本拦不住什么声，迷糊中听到成员和cody都在讨论，询问，开始找他们俩的去向。

李帝努也明白不是享受的时候了，也加快了速度，突然的汹涌操干让黄仁俊身体都绷紧了，想要尖叫，口鼻都被捂住，只能哼出鼻音和热气，有些窒息的感觉令大脑缺氧，刺激着性欲的攀升。

李帝努喘着粗气一边动作一边看着爽的今夕不知何夕的人，除了身体上的快感，心里也泛起一点独占的快意。  
这是我的，谁都抢不走。

想把你关在我的空间里，只要看到我就好了。  
  
这等鬼畜的想法也只能想想，李帝努松开了捂着口鼻的手，凑上去亲了亲表示安抚。更衣室外的人声逐渐变多，还有人敲了敲门，黄仁俊被吓到了，紧张之下内部迅速的绞紧，小声的央求着。  
李帝努狠狠将性器捅进收缩不停的甬道，插得身下的人浑身颤抖达到高潮，手拢在铃口接了一手的精水，把自己濒临高潮的性器也拔了出来，射在了同一只手上。

两股精液混合在一起淅淅沥沥滴在地上，是情欲的味道。  
  
黄仁俊滑坐在软凳上喘着气有些脱力，身体还有些颤抖，只能任凭男朋友帮自己穿好裤子又扣上衬衫，除了脸上的潮红看不出什么异样。  
  
门口又传来敲门声，只不过急促了许多，还有豆嘤的声音，"jeno啊，你在里面吗？"

李帝努深吸了一口气平复了刚才的激动，回话道:"哥，我在换衣服，怎么了？"

豆嘤:"要点人数了，快点快点。"

李诺一边擦掉滴落和手上的精液一边应付着，"好，就来了，哥先去吧。"金道英应了声，脚步逐步远去，还伴随着自言自语:"那仁俊去哪了…"

黄仁俊没敢吱声，被抱起来放在地上，年轻人体力好，抒发过了也不过是一时的脱力，没多久就恢复了。重新整理完毕，两人看了看被丢在角落的舞台服装，不免得有点心虚，各抓了一件就出去补妆了。  
  
  
降真是床头吵架床尾和（）  
  
  



End file.
